Secrets from the past
by Stadz
Summary: It’s been five years since DI Neil Manson and PC Andrea Dunbar’s relationship was uncovered. He’s been offered a job as a DCI at another station everybody knew that it was because of the affair. The DCI wanted to keep them away from each other. Andrea had


_**It's been five years since DI Neil Manson and PC Andrea Dunbar's relationship was uncovered. He's been offered a job as a DCI at another station everybody knew that it was because of the affair. The DCI wanted to keep them away from each other. Andrea had told Neil to take the job because it was his dream however it means that she'd never get see him again. Andrea was now a fully qualified PC. She now lives in a two-bedroom house with her daughter Emily who is four and a half years old**__**.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**...**_

**It was a Tuesday morning and Andrea Dunbar's alarm clock went off, she yawned, got out of bed and went to wake up her daughter Emily. She was the one thing that kept her going and wanting to wake up in the mornings. She knocked on Emily's bedroom door.**

"**Emily babe, time to wake up, school." **

"**Mummy five more minutes please." Begged Emily tiredly **

"**No come on, mummy has work today." Said Andrea also tired**

**She didn't move.**

"**Right" She said in a mock voice **

**She walked up to the bed and tickled her, she laughed hysterically.**

"**Ok mummy im up, im up." **

**Emily noticed a massive purple bruise that surrounded her right eye.**

"**Mummy how did you get that?" asked Emily pointing at what looked terrible on such a face**

"**I walked into a door last night." She lied she hated doing this but she couldn't do anything about it **

"**Did Jamie do it?" asked Emily **

"**No why would you say that darling?" Panicky Andrea replied quickly**

"**Because I heard you arguing last night" Said Emily sitting up this took Andrea by surprise **

"**No honey I walked into a door because I had to much to drink now come on get your bum out of bed, get dressed and I'll make your toast." She smiled **

"**Mummy?" she asked sweetly as Andrea was at the door she signed **

"**Yea sweetheart?" asked Andrea **

"**Does it hurt?" She smiled **

" **No not really, now come on Em, get dressed were running late." Said Andrea **

She left smiling she couldn't believe how much Emily reminded her of herself at that age. But it was also scaring her about how she could see a bit of Emily's father in her. She was scared about Jamie what if he noticed and turned on her, she wouldn't let that happen she would never leave Emily alone with him.

Emily came downstairs and sat at the table with her toast. Emily had brown hair that was wavy like Andrea's and brown eyes and even though she was four and a half she was a massive Liverpool F.C fan. Her room was full of Liverpool stuff. She took after her dad in that department but Andrea brought her anything she wanted. She finished her toast brushed her hair and put her lunch in her Liverpool bag put her shoes on and went to put her shoes on and went to brush her teeth and had a wash, then sat and watched T.V and waited for her mum to finish getting ready.

"Emily sweetheart put your coat, scarf, hat and gloves on please." Said Andrea putting hers on

"Ready." She replied

"Come on then get in the car." Said Andrea

She ran out the house jumping up and down.

"Calm down." Laughed Andrea

She took Emily to school.

"Give mummy a kiss, I'll see you tonight remember Sarah's picking you up because im working late k." explained Andrea

"K BYE MUMMY LOVE YOU." She yelled as she ran up to her best mate Megan

After that Andrea made her way to the station she met up with Honey and Yvonne. They noticed the black eye to.

"Hey Andy, WOW how did you get that?" asked Honey

"Last night I walked into a door, I drank to much." Lied Andrea yet again that morning

Honey seemed to believe her but Yvonne wasn't sure. They all got changed and headed to the briefing.

"Okay this mornings pairings are Roger and Leela. Honey and Will, Smithy im trusting you with Kerry keep your hands off each other. Everybody else you're the same apart from Andrea and Yvonne your turn for custody." Explained Gina

The sound of moving chairs could be heard as everybody was leaving.

"Gina, Adam and Jack want you in Jack's office now." Said DI Sam Nixon

"Ok thanks Sam." Replied Gina

She made her way up to the DCI's office and Sam went back into CID.

"So what's up? I had to leave the briefing for this." Said Gina

"Well me and Laura have decided to retire and move to America and me, Adam and you Gina have to come to a decision on who is going to be the DCI." Explained Jack

"You can't leave you're the heart of this station." Stated Gina

"Well thank- you Gina but its time I moved on and enjoy life, im not getting any younger, so we need to look at the likely candidates, so here's a list of DI's and DCI's that's applied for the job." Said Jack

He handed them sheets of the first candidate.

"DI Morel?" questioned Gina

"He's good have you seen his track record, how many criminals had he locked up in a week through confessions? Five." Replied Adam

"Yea but he's very unpopular that's why he keeps applying for different jobs his colleagues don't trust him and he nearly had a colleague Kate Spears killed on a job." Said Jack

"So out?" asked Adam

"Yep." Gina and Jack agreed

They went through a list of DI's and a couple of DCI's but ruled out for being to unreliable. They came to one last one.

"Okay last one but you lot are not going to like him but I think he's the best choice of them all." Said Adam

"Neil." Said Jack finishing his sentence for him

"You must be joking after what happened between him and PC Dunbar?" asked Gina

"What if we agree and make them promise to keep their private life separate and then maybe they could have a relationship and it wouldn't be so bad if he met Emily." Suggested Adam

"Yea but do you think there both going to agree to that?" asked Gina

"I can see Andrea agreeing to that because she's with Jamie. But im not sure about Neil, yet he gave up Andrea for his job so I really don't know." Said Jack

"Then again if we think about it what has Andrea's behaviour been like since Neil left and she got with Jamie she's been I don't know quite and everything. She's started coming to work with bruisers on her arms and legs, black eyes and she's been quite emotional. Maybe it would be better if Neil got involved with her, but that's just my opinion." Replied Gina

"Gina are you saying that Jamie has been abusing her?" asked Jack

"Yea I think so." Said Gina

"I have an idea what if we have DCI Manson his very first case when he gets here?" asked Jack

"That's a good idea he could get close to her again and ask her about it and see if he could find out if he's hurting Emily surly he would make it priority." Said Adam

"Well let's see ok, can you and Jack go and ring Neil and then the borough commander no the other way around, Gina can you get PC Dunbar in my office please I'll meet you there." Said Adam

Gina vanished. Andrea was in the writing room having a break Gina told her she was needed in Adam's office.

"Andrea we have some news, Jack's retiring and we have appointed a new DCI and it's Neil Manson." Said Adam

"NOOO he can't Jamie is gunna kill me." She cried and Ran out.

She ran into Yvonne.

"Hey Andy tell me what's wrong?" asked Yvonne concerned

"Yvonne if I tell you, you can't tell no one promise?" asked Andrea

Yvonne nodded.

"Neil's coming back and this black eye, yea Jamie did it because I dropped a glass what do you think will happen if he finds out about Neil he'll kill me." Cried Andrea

"Andy tell me why he'd kill you how does he about Neil?" asked Yvonne trying to calm her down

"Jamie isn't really my boyfriend he was told to look after me and Emily when my father died and he said if he ever saw Emily's again he would beat the living daylights out of him and Yvonne,……….. Neil's, he's, he's Emily's father." She stammered

"WOW, will the time lines fit." Said Yvonne shocked

"I know, I want Neil to find out but I'm afraid he won't want Emily as his daughter." Said Andrea

"Andy, look at me, Neil's not like that, most people don't see what you and Neil has but the few that do know its love now give me a smile." Said Yvonne

"Thanks Yvonne." She said as she hugged her

"Oh yea before I forget Sarah the babysitter can't pick Emily up." Said Yvonne

"Oh no, who's going to pick her up." Panicked Andrea

"I know this sounds like a stupid question but can't Jamie pick her up he wouldn't hurt her would he?" asked Yvonne

"I don't know because I don't leave them on their own im always with Emily I can't tell you why but I have to go pick Emily up by the way Yvonne thanks." Said Andrea

"I know its fine and I'll cover for you." Said Yvonne

She started walking away.

"Hey Andy, Neil would be mad not to want you or Emily your both gorgeous." Said Yvonne smiling

"Thanks Yvonne for everything, be about half an hour." Replied Andrea

They'd spend nearly six hours deciding who was the new DCI now Gina, Adam and Jack had the task of telling the station.

"Sam glad I caught you can you round the CID group up for an announcement?" asked Jack

"Yea sure what's it about?" asked Sam

"You'll see." Said Jack

Adam and Gina came and walked through the doors with Jack and Sam.

"Ok you lot listen up NOW." Said Sam

The whispers died down.

"Thanks Sam you can take a seat now." Said Jack

While Jack was explaining the situation about him leaving and how they'd find a replacement while Gina and Adam talked.

"Did you find PC Dunbar?" asked Adam

"No but I did find PC Hemmingway and she said she needs time to think she said she would be half an hour she needed to clear her head." Explained Gina

"Understandable but we need to keep an eye on her, if that statement she made about Jamie is true then her and Emily are in trouble." Said Adam

"Wait we don't know weather it was a figure of speech, we can't jump to conclusions let's just give it a couple of days just until Neil starts again then we'll see." Suggested Gina

"Ok." Agreed Adam

They returned to Jack's conversation.

"Who's the replacement?" asked Phil (A CID officer)

"DCI Neil Manson." He said

"Your Joking?" asked Phil

"No im afraid not." Said Jack

"Well it might not be so bad at least he won't be after my job." Laughed Sam, Phil joined in

"Ok Sam Phil my office now." Said Jack

Sam and Phil stopped laughing and followed him, Adam and Gina to Jack's office.

They entered Sam and Phil took a seat as Gina and Adam stood.

"One question before we start, Gina did you find PC Dunbar?" asked Jack

"No but like I said Yvonne Hemmingway said she went for a walk she needed to clear her head and get her head around it all." Explained Gina yet again

"Ok." Jack simply replied

"Sir I hate to ask this but why is he the new DCI when you was the one who transferred him when you found out about their relationship?" asked Phil

"Because he wanted to become a DCI and anyway I gave him a choice he could have stayed at Sunhill as a DI or go to another station and be a DCI." Explained Jack

"Oh right." Said Phil and Sam together

"Well anyway I've called you in here for your help when Neil gets here on Friday we have a case for him and I want you two to help him but you can get started now. It's PC Dunbar, we think she's being abused at home but she will never admit to it. But we think if you get the evidence and I promised conviction and a promised prison sentence she will admit to it, and Neil is going to lead the investigation as he knows what Andrea was like before he left and you two now what she was like afterwards and now so get any evidence on Jamie Morris as you can." Said Jack

"Sir."

They got up and started to walk out the office.

"And Sam, Phil this goes nowhere you be discreet i don't want Andrea or anyone else finding out. You can start tomorrow because by my watch you nearly half way though your shifts so carry on with today and then tomorrow you can start and Sam I want you to use the resources that are provided in your office." Said Jack

"Ok." Said Sam

They went back to CID and Jack, Adam and Gina went to tell the relief.

Meanwhile Andrea arrived at Sunhill Primary School and went to wait for Emily. She came out and they went back to Sunhill.

"Mummy, why are you here I fought Sarah war picking me up?" asked Emily

"Well Honey Sarah couldn't pick you up so your coming back to work with me." Said Andrea

She parked her car, got out and went into the back and got Emily out and put her down and grabbed hold of her hand and walked through the front doors and into the canteen. Yvonne was sat at a table with Honey and Kerry.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Andrea

"No go ahead." Said Kerry

She sat down with Emily on her knee.

"Hey Em did you have a good day at school?" asked Honey

"Yea we got to paint and I drew a picture of you and me mummy." Said Emily

She got it out her Liverpool bag and shown it Andrea.

"That's nice, shall we put it on the wall when we get in." said Andrea

"YEA, but won't Jamie mind?" asked Emily excitedly

"No why would Jamie mind he doesn't live with us." Questioned Andrea

"I don't want you to get hurt by ………" she started

"Emily do you want some chocolate?" asked Andrea quickly taking her to the vending machine. She

She saw Honey and Kerry's confused faces and saw Yvonne coming over.

"Will he really hit you over a picture?" asked Yvonne

"I don't know." She whispered so Emily couldn't hear her, luckily she didn't she was to busy eating chocolate.

"Andy im really worried about yours and Emily's safety." Said Yvonne

"I know I am im just scared I've seen what he can do he's exactly like my father and I am not leaving Emily with a man like him the best I can do is be with Emily all the time if I could I would dump him, it's a miracle I don't live with him." Whispered Andrea

Just then Adam, Jack and Gina came into the canteen followed by all the lads, Andrea, Yvonne and Emily went to sit down with Honey and Kerry. The lads did the same, except Smithy kissed Kerry and Will kissed Honey the rest of the girls were scattered around the canteen.

"Hey Em." Said Smithy

"Hi Smiffy." Emily replied

Andrea got her colouring crayons and paper out and sat her on the seat next to her and she began drawing.

"Okay everyone Jack would like a word with you all." Said Adam

Andrea knew what was coming and turned her attention to the window and gave a sigh everybody noticed this but carried on listening to Jack Emily remained quite.

"Well me and Laura have decided to retire and move to America so all morning me Inspector Gold and superintendent Akoro have been looking though a list of candidates who we think will do a good job and narrowed it down to one. He's and Ex DI from this station but only for a couple of days." Explained Jack

"WHAT?" Yelled Andrea

"Oh no, no, no." said Andrea under her breathe and only Yvonne and Emily heard her as they were beside her.

All eyes returned to him.

"The new DCI will start on Friday but I'll be here helping DI Nixon, DS Hunter and the new DCI on a case and being a DI for DI Nixon why she does this case." Jack continued

"Sir you've forgot one vital detail what's his name?" asked Sheelagh Murphy (a PC)

"Well his Name is DCI Manson." He replied

"What as in Neil Manson?" asked Kerry

"Yes PC Young." Replied Gina

All eyes fell on Andrea and they now realised why she was looking out the window and why she had gone haywire that afternoon, she already new.

"Right now everybody back to work." Said Gina

"ANDREA CAN I HAVE A WORD PLEASE." Yelled Adam over the shuffling of chairs

"Why can't he leave me alone I've had enough surprises today to last me a life time." She said

She stood up Yvonne had already started walking off.

"Honey, Kerry can you watch her for two minutes please?" asked Andrea

"Yea sure." They said

"Thank- you and please, please don't take you eyes off her please." Pleaded Andrea

"Ok." They agreed

Andrea made her way over to the super.

"Sir?" she asked

"I was just making sure you were ok you escaped from my office pretty fast." Said Adam

"Yea I know im sorry I just got a shock." She apologised

"That's fine, may I ask what your daughter's doing here?" asked Adam

"Im sorry sir but when I went out earlier Yvonne told me m y babysitter couldn't pick Emily up so I had to, it won't happen again but I need to keep her here for the rest of my shift I go off at six, please sir?" pleaded Andrea

"Sure I'll get someone to cover custody for you as long as you do there's, you can catch up with your paper work while Emily sits and watches you, now if you'll excuse me the borough commanders coming." He explained

Andrea went over, said goodbye and thanks to Kerry and Honey, took Emily to the writing room sat her down and carried on drawing while Andrea started on a mass of paper work.

Meanwhile Yvonne had asked Gina for a word in her office so they were sat in her office.

"Well Ma'am, its about Andrea I know im betraying her trust by telling you this but im worried about her, so here goes, Andrea told me that the black eyes and bruisers she's been getting for about three years have been down to Jamie and they were just for braking things, she's scared that he's going to kill her if he finds out about Neil Manson being back. Im not sure if I should be telling you this." Said Yvonne

"What that Neil's Emily's father yea we know the time lines and everything." Said Gina

"But to top it all off, when she told me all this I told her the babysitter couldn't pick Emily up or look after her, she freaked and I asked her why Jamie couldn't pick her up and I asked her whether he hurt Emily and she said she didn't know whether he would because she never left them alone together and that he wasn't her boyfriend, but a friend of her fathers who had been told to look after her when her father died but she said she wouldn't leave them alone because he was just like her father and ma'am to be honest I don't know what to do." Said Yvonne

"Well Yvonne that's really good for us come with me." Said Gina and lead her up to Jack's office

She knocked on the door.

"COME IN." yelled Jack

She opened the door to find Adam and Jack talking to the borough commander.

"Shall we come back sir?" asked Gina

"No its fine Gina I'm just leaving." Said the borough commander

"And by the way Jack, Adam I think you've made a good choice and I've seen Neil he's looking forward to coming to work here again and he's glad there's not many new faces." Said Georgia (The borough commander)

"Thank- you." The replied

She went, Gina and Yvonne took a seat.

"What can I do for you?" asked Jack who was starting to pack some things in his office.

Together the explained to him everything Andrea had told Yvonne.

"WOW so basically she admitted it, (Gina Nodded) that helps a lot with the investigation." He said

"Excuse me sir but what investigation?" asked Yvonne confused

"Wait it might be good to have you onboard, well the investigation I mentioned in the canteen with DI Nixon, DS Hunter and Neil, there going to investigate this and we could use you on board so if Andrea says anything to you, you report to them, only them and you keep this to yourself no telling parents, boyfriend, friends not even your best friend." Said Jack

"Well I kinda can't tell my best mate because she's the one you're investigating." Said Yvonne

"You mean you and Andrea are best mates? (Yvonne nodded) and your betraying her trust to tell us?" asked Adam

"I have to im worried about her." Said Yvonne defensively

"I know and were glad you did but you and Neil are going to betray her trust in this investigation to make sure we get Jamie Morris." Said Adam

The next couple of days went quite slowly for Andrea, she still hadn't told Jamie about Neil.

Elsewhere everything else was normal apart from Jack who had cleared his whole office as it was Thursday he was going to help Sam with being DI as she was working on a case.

It came to Thursday night Jamie was round again as always. Emily was in bed fast asleep. She finally plucked up the coverage to tell him.

"Jamie we need to talk." She said

"WHAT?" he yelled

"Will you please keep your voice down please Emily's asleep." She said

"What ever." He mumbled

"I have to tell you something, Neil Manson is back and he's the new DCI." She said Quickly

He switches the TV off.

"YOU WHAT, HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN? TELL ME." He proper yelled

"Since Tuesday." She whispered

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?" he bellowed

He pinned her up against the wall, kicked her and punched her till she cried

"Please, please Jamie." She cried, "Stop."

"Ok I've stopped but I've not finished with you yet." He replied

He pinned her to the sofa after he'd dragged her over there started to undress her.

"No Jamie please." She pleaded

He didn't listen and he raped her. He lest after that Emily woke up to hear her mum crying, she walked downstairs and into the front room, her mum had finished getting dressed and was lying there crying. Emily walked in with a teddy in her hand.

"Mummy?" she questioned

"What sweetheart?" asked Andrea

"Why are you crying?" she asked

"Come here." Andrea replied voice cracking with emotion

She opened her arms, Emily got on the sofa and cuddled up to her, Andrea fell asleep and Emily pulled the blanket over them both.

Next morning came and it was the morning she regretted she woke up and remembered she was on the sofa as well as the previous nights events she looked at the clock and woke Emily. They got ready but it really hurt Andrea. The bruisers had started to form. She dropped Emily off at school and headed to work for a bad day thinking should she report the rape or let it be. She came to the car park saw Neil she had decided.

Meanwhile Neil walked into Sunhill it hasn't changed much he thought. He was met by Adam and Gina shown to his office and they told him together about the case he was suppose to be working on but left out the part about Emily being his daughter never the less he was shocked really shocked.

"If I ever get my hands on him I'll kill him I will." He was frustrated

"NO, you lover her don't you?" questioned Gina

"Yep always have, I thought coming back here would be good I haven't seen her yet." Replied Neil

"Do you think you can get your act together because we need to get a conviction you haven't seen Andrea in the last years." Said Gina

"Yes bring it on." Said Neil

Andrea walked into the station and got changed and went to the pigeonhole. Yvonne came up behind her, she flinched.

"Andy look at me." Said Yvonne

She turned around her face was the same everywhere else had bruisers on

"You flinched tell me what happened last night?" asked Yvonne

"I got home put Emily to bed an hour later I told Jamie about Neil being back he punched me, I begged him to stop he did, then he said he wasn't done with me. He dragged me to the sofa pinned me down I begged him to stop Yvonne I did, I begged him he wouldn't." said Andrea

She was really crying, she rarely cried but she never was this hysterical no what matter what Yvonne did she couldn't, she cried even more when Yvonne tried to hug her.

Sam and Phil came out saw Andrea and ran straight over to her

"What, what wrong?" asked Sam directing the question at Yvonne

"She hadn't told Jamie about Neil being back she couldn't, she did last night though and he beat her and…." Started Yvonne

She looked at Andrea.

In Neil's office everyone heard the crying came out and as soon as Neil saw Yvonne, Sam and Phil crowded around Andrea and Andrea crying hysterically he ran over to her.

"Welcome back." Said Phil

"Yea, Yea thanks what's wrong with Andy?" asked Neil

"That's what Yvonne was starting to explain." Said Sam

"Why don't we go into my office and finish it?" suggested Neil

He tried to get Andrea up by supporting her back she yelped in pain.

"What?" he asked concerned

"There's a theory I have to prove, Andy babe stand up." Said Yvonne

She had calmed down and saw Neil

"Hey." She said croaky

"Andy just turn around." Said Yvonne

"If your looking for bruisers they are there." Said Andrea

"Are you going to report it?" asked Yvonne

"The beating or the other thing?" asked Andrea

"The other thing and the beating?" asked Yvonne

"What other thing?" everyone else asked confused

"You have to tell them you didn't actually admit it." Explained Yvonne

"Do I have to?" asked Andrea

"Yep and you have to tell Neil the other thing cause everybody else knows here apart from Sam and Phil." Said Yvonne

She looked at Adam and Gina. Neil followed that gaze. They nodded

"I tell you what why don't I say one of them?" suggested Andrea smiling

"No both you don't have to make it official yet just tell them and him." Said Yvonne

"Yea but Neil doesn't even know she exists." She said

"Just tell me Andrea." Said Neil getting annoyed about the stalling

"I have a daughter, she's four and a half years old. She's your daughter to, oh and last night I was raped HAPPY." She said before storming off

Just as she was she got a phone call. They were all about to go except Neil. She put the phone down.

"WAIT." She said

She was coming hysterical again

"Andy what is it?" asked Yvonne

She looked pale.

"Emily she's gone missing its JAMIE he told me he wasn't done with me, I got to find her she's alone with him that's not good." Said Andrea panicking

"Andy you've been saying that you not leave her alone with him why?" said Yvonne

"Because his name is not Jamie Morris its Ben Dickinson not try putting that into cremate." Said Andrea

Sam went to do it everybody followed Andrea and Neil didn't.

"Andrea if I'd have known you were pregnant with my child then I wouldn't have even considered going. I love you I want us to be a family." Said Neil

"I love you two but I need to know whether you want me not just Emily." Said Andrea looking at the ground

"No Andrea when Jack rang me to tell me I had the job he said me and you could have a relationship if it stays outside the station and then I wanted us to be together and I didn't even know about Emily then." Said Neil

"Im sorry I didn't tell you." She said looking into his eyes. She fell into his arms as he held her he talked to her.

"We'll get through this…. Now come on let's go and find her daughter." He said with a smile

"Well it's about time." Said Yvonne peeping through the window

They came through the doors.

Sam had just put him up. Andrea had now got a text she had walked off to another computer. The text said:

PUT IN

.

IN CAPS

Meanwhile Sam had got his record up.

"Andrea you never said he was a paedophile." Said Sam

"Andrea?" questioned Neil

She was on a computer; she'd got it up. It came up with a picture of her and her mother when she was Emily's age.

Neil spotted her.

"Andrea." He came up to her

"What's this?" He asked

"I got a text it had a website on It." She explained

"Wait." She scrolled down

There was a picture of a young girl.

"I need a photo of Emily and I need a photo of me as that age but im almost positive that's me." Explained Andrea

Yvonne handed Neil the photograph he glanced at it and smiled as he passed it to Andrea. She then pulled a photo of herself out of her back pocket and compared them.

"I can't believe how much you look like each other you and Emily I've never really noticed." Said Yvonne

"Who made this website?" asked Neil

She scrolled down.

"Published and edited by Ben Dickinson and Philip Dunbar." Read Neil

"I should have known." Said Andrea

"Any relation to you?" asked Phil

"Yea unfortunately he's my dad." Said Andrea looking at them all, she then turned her head to look back at the screen

There was a list of things down the side she clicked on the webcam and there was Emily tied up in a bedroom that was designed for a younger child.

Andrea screamed

"EMILY." She yelled

Everybody looked on the screen. Neil held Andrea.

"Andrea do you have any idea were this is?" asked Sam

"Why there Jamie anywhere but there." She cried

"Where Andrea?" asked Neil

She remained silent. She stormed out into the locker room and got changed. Everybody waited outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Neil

"To save our daughter." She replied

"Well im coming but tell us where are you going?" said Neil

"My old house, where I grew up. 51 Elcot drive." Said Andrea

"I'll get a team briefed and down there." Said Gina

"Whatever im going now." Said Andrea

"Me to." Said Neil

They legged it to the car Neil drove.

"This is harder than I thought." She said while walking up to the house

"Why?" asked Neil

"Just a lot of demons I have to face that's why Jamie chose it." Said Andrea

"Come on, lets save our daughter then you're coming to stop at mine." Said Neil

"We can't." said Andrea

"Cause you can, I know it's small but it's only till Jamie's locked up and can't hurt you or Emily again." Explained Neil

She smiled

"EMILY." She yelled

"MUMMY, MUMMY HELP ME." She yelled back

"SWEETHEART IM COMING TO HELP YOU BUT YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE." She shouted

"You already know where she is." Said Neil confused

"I know im just keeping her talking Emily can be really quite." She explained as they were walking up to the bedroom upstairs.

There was no sign of Jamie. She ran into the room.

"Mummy." She said

"It's ok darling im going to get you out of here, but you have to go with Neil." Said Andrea

"Who's Neil?" asked Emily

"That man over there." Andrea said pointing at Neil

"Your not going nowhere." Said Jamie

Neil went into the room before Jamie closed the door.

"Jamie why?" she asked

"Because the only way to hurt you was to hurt your loved ones and I couldn't get to DCI Manson so I had to make do with what I had." He said

"Why bring her here?" asked Andrea

"Because I already know how this place hunted you because of what happened in here all though years ago." Said Jamie

Tears were rolling down her cheeks now. Neil noticed this and moved over to Andrea. Well tried.

"Stay where you are." Demanded Jamie

He pulled out a knife.

"Now, you undo Emily's ropes and both of you get out of here." Said Jamie

Neil looked at Andrea she nodded. He went over to them he put something on her coat inside. She knew what it was. He undid Emily's ropes and picked his daughter up and could tell she was petrified.

"Come with me sweetheart." He said

They went outside just as Gina, Adam and uniform along with CID were coming.

"Ssh be quite, put uniform back in the and turn on the speaker, I've put a speaker on Andrea were hoping for a confession we got Emily back though." He said

Emily was holding onto him as tight as she could.

"Okay uniform back in the van turn the speaker on apart from you Smithy, you with us, we'll set up a speaker in the front room." Said Gina

Ten minutes later everything was set they'd got the webcam on the computer. They were now watching and hearing everything she had to say, Emily had continued to stay with Neil she wouldn't go anywhere without him Neil was perfectly fine with that

Meanwhile in the bedroom things had started again

"Come on Jamie you can do better than that, I've come here and faced the past for Emily what more can you do?" said Andrea

"Well, come to think of it you did well and that's only because you've blocked it out so let's try and break this new confident Andrea Dunbar to change her back into the one I have known most of your life." Said Jamie

She was pacing around the room.

"What's so wrong with her past?" asked Gina looking at the screen knowing where the conversation was going.

"I don't know but I do know we are going to find out." Said Smithy

"Come on Andrea you know what happened all though years ago." Smiled Jamie

"No I don't because I don't want to remember." Said Andrea

"Well let's make you remember." Said Jamie

That seemed to crack her a bit.

"No Jamie I'm begging you I buried that when I buried my dad." Said Andrea

"Well let's refresh your memory do you remember the first time we did it, you were six, your dad did it and he'd brag about it, you cried for days you never smiled again which gave your dad pleasure." He started Smiling

"NO, NO Jamie shut up NO." she cried

She collapsed on the floor rocking forwards and backwards.

"I told you I'd break you and to top it all off, your sweet little mummy didn't help you, you told her lots of times but she wouldn't listen, she told you, you were a wicked liar." Said Jamie

He was sat on the bed near her.

"I HATE YOU." She yelled

"I know you said that to me when you was 10 and you know that website we made that was your dad's idea I just put the webcam on this morning. I suppose you didn't look at the website. Let me show you." He said walking forward to the computer.

Meanwhile downstairs, Neil couldn't stand it.

"Neil why is mummy upset again has Jamie hurt her again like last night?" asked Neil

"Last night? Emily babe what happened last night?" asked Neil

"I woke up to mummy yelling stop then she was crying I went downstairs and mummy war crying again Jamie always hurts her." Said Emily

"We've got him." Smiled Neil

"Let's get him arrested." Said Gina

"Wait I know you can't stand to see Andy like this, but what if we give it 5 more minutes she might bring up the rape last night that will defiantly put him away because with the sexual assault when she was younger there's no evidence because one of them is dead and Emily can't give evidence in court, she's to young." Said Smithy

"I agree." Said Adam

Back upstairs,

"Jamie I don't want to please, please let me go." She pleaded

She had her hands over her ears and her clothes rocking still.

"NO ANDREA LOOK AT THE SCREEN LOOK WHAT ME AND YOUR DAD DID TO YOU. WE RAPED YOU WHEN YOU WAS YOUNG I DID IT TO YOU LAST NIGHT FOR REVENGE NOW DEAL WITH IT." He yelled

"That good enough for you?" asked Neil

"Yea." Said Adam

"Lets get uniform and arrest him." Said Gina

Smithy went outside got his uniformed officers and they make their way upstairs, Kerry sat with Emily

They burst through the doors.

"POLICE STAY WHERE YOU ARE." Yelled Smithy

Andrea was babbling on about something.

"I don't want to remember I don't want to deal with it don't make me deal with It." she said

She was hysterical Smithy tried to calm her down Neil went straight over to her after reading Jamie his rights, she buried her head into his chest.

"Neil." She said after she had calmed down everybody else had gone.

"I do want to make it official I have something that will help with a conviction." Said Andrea

She had stopped crying

"Good and you won't have to go to court because he confessed." Said Neil

"When it happened I wrote everything in a diary and if im right then it will still be where I hid it when I was 11 years old." She said

She got up moved the bed over and lifted her floorboard up, there was a diary and key's there.

"Here." She said

He took it from her and put it in an evidence bag.

"Come on let's go see Emily, she's been worried about you." Said Neil

He put an arm around her and went outside handed the evidence bag to Smithy

"Mummy." Said Emily

Andrea ran downstairs to her picked her up cuddled her while Neil smiled.

"Im sorry im so sorry." She said

"It's ok mummy." Said Emily

Over the next five months Jamie was sentenced to life and Neil moved in with Andrea and Emily, Andrea and Neil's relationship got back to normal and Emily started to call Neil daddy and they got used to each other, they finally moved to a new house with three bedrooms and Jake, Neil's 15 year old son had moved in and taught Emily how to play football.

It was another day and Emily and Jake went to school Neil and Andrea went to work and had a normal day until it came to four o'clock. Jake and Emily came into the station.

"Hey guys what you doing here?" said Andrea

"Jake took me to the park and I scored a goal against him and he's upset." Laughed Emily

"I can tell you were playing football you're slugged up, I tell you what you take after your daddy." She said

"I came to borrow your key's I left mine in the house this morning." Said Jake

"Well mate so did I, so let's go ask DCI Manson." She said

They made there way up to the DCI's office.

"Knock knock."

"Come in." came Neil's voice

Emily opened the door.

"DADDY, DADDY." She yelled

"Hey what you guys doing here and why are you so mucky." Said Neil looking at his daughter's clothes

"Jake was teaching me how to play football and I scored against him and he's upset." Smiled Emily

"It was a lucky shot, anyway can I borrow your key's me and Andrea left ours at home." Said Jake

"We can't take them anywhere can we Em." Said Neil

"Shut up and give them the key's they need to get cleaned up." Laughed Andrea

"Here I have a present for you two." Said Neil

"What?" they asked

"Well me, Em and Jake are going to Anfield to watch Liverpool against Man united." Said Neil

"Oh my god that is so cool." Said Jake and Emily

"And you Andrea you and Yvonne are spending a day to yourself shopping and a spar day." Said Neil handing her an envelope, which contained money for the spar and a credit car.

"Thank- you." She said

She kissed him.

"Get a room." Said Jake

"Ewe Mummy and daddy." Replied Emily

She laughed.

"You two need to go home and get cleaned up." Said Neil handing the key's and Emily to jake

"Yea I need to go get throttled by inspector Gold for taking a break and Will's waiting for me I'll see you later." Said Andrea giving Emily and Jake a kiss each on the forehead and giving Neil a kiss on the lips and went to show them to the door.

"PC DUNBAR." Yelled inspector Gold

Neil picked Emily up and Jake stood next to him.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." She said a little to quickly

"Didn't do what, got a guilty conscience." she said smiling

"Sugar." She whispered

Neil and Jake laughed while Emily didn't know what was going on.

From then on Neil and Andrea's family couldn't be closer id they tried, thank- god for him coming back to Sunhill.


End file.
